


Forgive

by HerbertBest



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Anger, Angry Cooking, Angst, Apologetic Sex, Apologies, Begging, Cunnilingus, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Rescue, F/M, Hurt feelings, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-28
Updated: 2016-08-28
Packaged: 2018-08-11 13:17:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7894102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HerbertBest/pseuds/HerbertBest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Do you want to break up?"</p><p>When Holly poses that question to Dan, he realizes his rambling mind may have gotten him into trouble; and that Holly means more to him than he ever imagined.  But can he make her believe in his love?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forgive

“OK, so you’re super upset with me.” Dan had been standing in the back door of Holly’s place for a good five minutes, trying to get her to look at him while she sat there and chopped carrots. “Is it fair for me to ask why?”

The knife clattered against the chopping block and little orange discs rolled across the polished wood surface. She knocked them back into the pile and started chopping celery before glaring at him. 

“OK, let me think,” he said calmly. “Is it because I forgot to wash the van?” Silence. She started chopping red peppers. “Because I forgot to pre-order the tickets last night?” Nothing. The chopping grew more fierce. He raked a hand through his hair and stared morosely at the back of her head. “Please, I’m begging you. Tell me what I did wrong.”

“Why don’t you think harder?” she asked. 

He tried to think. “What did I do today? Uh, we watched the rough of the latest batch of Mario Makers at Barry’s desk and…” Dan’s frantic mind tripped over the truth, and he instantly felt sick. “Oh no.”

She wasn’t crying when the words rolled bitterly off of her tongue and he wondered at her control. “It’s all right, Dan. It’s always fun listening to you talk about how you’re so attracted to people who look nothing like me.”

Dan, to his credit, actually cringed. “I’m so sorry. But Holly…”

She dumped the vegetables into a wok and started stirring them around. “Do you want to break up?” she asked, sounding exhausted. “You keep saying you like all sorts of girls, but if you’re looking for a blonde with big boobs I’m not going to grow three inches up and six inches out.”

“No!” The idea was painful, which shocked the hell out of him. Out of desperation he reached out and cupped her wrist. She didn’t turn. 

But she did start crying.

Dan felt awful. All of her emotions seeped into his skin, making him feel like an enormous jackass in turn. “Don’t ever, ever think I see you as unattractive, because I find you endlessly sexy.”

“Why?”

“Because…” He turned her around and swiped a thumb over her cheek, “because I’m crazy passionate about you. Your beautiful blue eyes..” he bent to kiss her lids closed and tasted a hint of saline, “and your cheeks and the way your chin curves. And your hair…how soft it is…” He bent himself in half to kiss her neck and sighed. She smelled like a flower, sun-baked, dappled with raindrops. “Holly,” he sang out. All of the love he’d suppressed, all of the fears he had, came gushing out of him in a breathless wave. His palms brushed delicately over her body like he was bestowing a blessing.

“But I’m not…” Her anger hadn’t yet been extinguished. “I’m not a bingo stop on your…your Cook’s Tour of the World’s Vaginas.”

The words struck him like a bolt of lightning. “Oh Holly…” But then, quietly, “…on my what?” he asked foolishly, biting back a laugh, hating that her shoulders shook under his chin. She glowered at him, leaning against the oven and striking her tears away. “But,” Dan said, trying to sound soothing, “that tour is over. Completely over now. I have you,” he said firmly. “I don’t want anyone else.”

She laughed mirthlessly. “What are you going to do? Prove it?”

Yeah. That was exactly what he was planning on doing. He tilted her chin up and looked into her eyes and kissed her. He waited for her to push him away but she melted forward a step, into his lips. A good sign. Then Dan did what he should have done hours ago.

Gotten on his knees in front of her.

“Dan…” She stared down at him. “What?”

He leaned against her, kissed her between her breasts. “Can I?” he whispered.

She wavered, for a minute. She held on to the oven door. “Yes…”

Dan’s fingertips slipped up under her tank top. He skimmed it off and unclasped her bra, then he stared up at her – mindlessly, his heart glowing in his eyes.

“You’re so pretty,” he whispered. 

She only shook her head. “You’ve seen it all before,” she said thickly, and moved to cover her breasts. He let her, but bopped her forearm with his chin.

“And I want to see it again and again, until I get super old and like...can’t see it anymore, shit that sounded morbid.” He bowed his head. Dan knew he wasn’t perfect; knew he was a mixed-up mess of love and open minds and self-preserving opinions. But looking at Holly was like staring up at the sunrise.

She stared down at him. “How am I ever going to be enough for you?”

“You are,” he promised. “You’re so perfect, so…” he pulled her forward. He was making love to _Holly_ , not her body. The difference was important and huge, and almost overwhelming – he felt like he was standing at the very peak of a snow-capped mountain and he couldn’t scream the enormity of his feelings. He wanted to run away. He wanted to hide inside of her for the rest of his life. “I’m the one who’s not worthy of you,” he said.

She laced her fingers through his hair. His mouth was pressed close to her navel, tender and soft. Everything was heavy, so heavy for some reason. He closed his eyes and kissed her belly. _Want me, like I want you_ he begged her mentally. _Forgive me, forgive me._

His palms spread out along her hips, stroking her flesh. Dan didn’t say those words, a whole new set blooming to life in his throat. “Let me show you how beautiful you are,” he whispered, palms sliding low, rucking up her skirt.

Holly let her arms drift to her sides. She murmured vague assurances. Her fingers found his hair once again and tugged as he slid against the kitchen floor, swimming on the surface, a woebegone merman.

She pulled him close and, when his lips skirted the hemline of her panties, let out a sob.


End file.
